Stephanie Moorhouse
Melbourne, Victoria, Australia |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Victorian Institute of Sport |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Mikhail Barabach, Tracey Penaluna |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired from elite}} Stephanie Moorhouse (born 20 January 1987 in Melbourne, Victoria) is a former Australian artistic gymnast. She is a 2004 Olympian, 2003 World team bronze medalist and 2002 Commonwealth Games team gold medalist. Moorhouse began gymnastics in 1991 at the age of 4 years old. Her favorite events are vault and floor exercise. Junior Career Moorhouse began her junior career in 1999 at the Australian Junior National Championships. Here she was very successful earning six medals including golds in the team competiton, all-around and on floor exercise. In 2000 Moorhouse was not as successful at the Australian Junior National Championships earning only a gold in the team competition and a bronze medal on vault. Later in the year she competed at the Canberra Cup but again did not have a great meet. At the 2001 Australian Junior National Championships Moorhouse's only medal was a silver in the team competition. She competed at the Canberra Cup again and this time earned a bronze medal in the all-around. The following year at the 2002 Australian Junior National Championships her early success returned. She earned gold medals in the team competition, the all-around, on the uneven bars and the balance beam and a silver medal on vault. Moorhouse was named to the Australian Commonwealth Team where she helped Australia earn a gold medal in the team competition. She also competed in the junior division at the Pacific Alliance and earned a team silver medal as well as individual bronze medals on vault and uneven bars as well as placing 6th in the all-around. Senior Career Moorhouse made her senior debut in 2003. She competed at the Australian National Championships where she earned a team gold medal, a floor exercise silver medal and placed in both the all-around and on balance beam. She competed at the Glasgow World Cup but came home empty-handed after placing 4th on uneven bars. Moorhouse was named to the 2003 Australian World Team. Here she helped her team earn a bronze medal, the highest placement for the Australians at a World Championships. She did not make any individual finals. In 2004, Moorhouse won gold medals in the team event and balance beam at Australian National Championships as well as an all-around silver medal; she placed 4th on floor exercise. She competed at Pacific Alliance and earned another silver medal with her team and placed 6th in the all-around and 6th on floor exercise. Moorhouse was named to the Australian Olympic team. In Athens she helped her team qualify to team finals where they placed 8th. She also qualified to the all-around final in 31st place because of the two-per-country rule and improved her rank in the final finishing in 20th place. Moorhouse retired after the Olympics. Medal Count Floor Music '1998-2000 -' "Standing in Motion" by Yanni '2001 - '"Keys to Imagination" by Yanni '2003-2004 - '"Ojos Asi" by Shakira Category:Australian gymnast Category:2004 Olympian Category:Retired from elite